Pesadilla
by Teto12
Summary: Arrepentido por no confesar sus sentimientos,Izuku Midoriya tendrá que afrontar algo peor que enfrentar a un villano,y es ver cómo la mujer que ama está a punto de casarse


Soy Izuku Midoriya, un chico de 22 años que desde que era un niño fue intimidado por no poseer un quirk, por culpa de eso tuvo una baja autoestima y poca confianza.

Estoy a punto de afrontar algo peor que enfrentarme a un villano, y es ver como mi mejor amiga, Mina ashido, esta a punto de casarse con alguien que no soy yo.

Si,he estado enamorado de ella desde que estábamos en la UA, pero nunca confese mis sentimientos

Por mi falta de confianza y poca autoestima.

Tenia miedo que al confesarle mis sentimientos me rechazara, De que se burlara de mi y que no me volviera a hablar jamas.

Yo no quería que pasara eso, y es por eso que me mantuve callado, Todo iba bien, pero todo cambio para peor después de que nos graduamos de la UA para convertirnos en héroes profesionales

Ella se consiguió una pareja

Eso me dolio bastante, que incluso llore por dias, hasta al amanecer

Pero al verla tan feliz con el, simplemente no puede hacer nada, amaba esa sonrisa

Cada Vez Que Ellos se peleaban, ella venía conmigo, llorando para platicarme Sobre sus Problemas, Puede ser muy egoísta de mi parte, Pero siempre me alegraba Por eso ya que me daba que Daba Oportunidades De Que ella este solo conmigo

Pero nunca hize eso, no seria para nada heroico, soy un héroe, y como todo un buen héroe, tengo que ayudar a las personas, aunque eso me lastime

Cada Vez que los veia juntos, me dolía bastante, me contenía lo suficiente para que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos, lo único Que podia hacer era felicitarlos y Darles una sonrisa falsa

Pero lo que hizo que mi corazón se rompiera mas de lo que ya estaba, fue cuando ella me dijo

"Izuku,el me pidio matrimonio y yo con gusto acepte, en unos meses estamos a punto de casarnos"

Eso fue mas que suficiente

Tanto me dolio el hecho de perderte para siempre

El hecho de que pasaras el resto de tu vida con el y no conmigo

Ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento de no confesarte mis sentimientos

Ahora, me veo en el espejo, con un traje y muy bien arreglado ¿El porque?

Porque hoy es el día de la boda

En lo que voy a la iglesia, empiezo a recordar todos los momentos juntos en los que pasen en la UA, siempre te encantaba burlarte por mi forma de tartamudear, cuando me ponía nervioso y me ponía rojo de la cara, ya que no estaba acostumbrado hablar con chicas.

Hechare de menos tus burlas

Ahora, ya me encuentro enfrente de la entrada de la iglesia

Para ser sincero, no estoy listo, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ver como aceptas estar con el por el resto de tu vida

Pero aquí estoy, porque soy tu amigo mejor, y porque soy un héroe, los héroes nunca huyen y nunca se rinden, aunque las cosas sean muy difíciles

Decido entrar a la iglesia, y veo a nuestros viejos compañeros de clase conviviendo entre ellos alegremente, ya que ha pasado un buen tiempo de no vernos por nuestros trabajos de héroes

Por lo que veo, el unico que falta soy yo

y es obvio,llegue medio hora mas tarde de la hora acordada, porque no estába seguro de venir si o no

Llego con ellos y los saludo, ellos también me saludan alegremente y me felicitan por haberme convertido en el héroe número 1 y el siguiente simbolo de la paz

Pero para ser sincero, a pesar de que cumplí mi sueño, no estoy feliz

 _No si tu no estás a mi lado_

Todos nos sentamos, porque ya está a punto de iniciar la ceremonia

Veo que te espera, enfrente de todos, esperando a que tu abras la puerta

A este punto, lo único que queda es contenerme para no llorar

Ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que en realidad no estoy listo para esto

Derrepente, se escucha el ruido de las puertas, para cuando volteo, veo que alguien las abrio

Y ese alguien eras tu

Debo ser sincero,te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido blanco,mas hermosa que antes,mas hermosa que cualquier chica en el mundo,tu piel rosa destaca bastante,haciendo que te veas mas hermosa para mi

Me quede perdido en mis pensamientos que olvide que estabas en un punto de casarte con el

Pero ahora vuelvo a la realidad

Veo como caminas llendo hacia el, mientras la música suena y muchos aplauden

Ahora, ya te encuentras al lado de el, mientras que todos los demas nos sentamos para que el padre siga con el casamiento

Ya no puedo aguantar mas, quiero salir corriendo de aqui, pero no puedo

No quiero que veas como huyo como un cobarde

El padre terminó de decir todo lo demás, ahora llega el momento más difícil

El momento en el que tu vas a decidir si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el

El padre le está preguntando a el si desea estar contigo por el resto de su vida hasta la muerte los separe

A lo que él responde con un "Si"

Ahora el padre te pregunta si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el hasta que la muerte de los separe

En este mismo momento, mi corazón se acelera, esto duele más de lo que pensé

Por favor, di que no, te lo ruego di que no

y respondiste con un "Si"

Ahora mismo, estoy totalmente destrozado, todo se derrumbo dentro de mi

Veo como los dos se ponen en el anillo en el dedo y se dan un profundo beso, para asi confirmar que pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntas

Todos aplauden, muchos gritan, otros lloran de felicidad, otros chiflan

Pero yo soy el unico que esta sentado, sin hacer solo movimiento, solo estoy ahi, sentado sin hacer nada

Derrepente veo que volteas a verme, veo que tu cara tiene una expresión de confusión al ver que no hago nada

En este mismo momento, lo único que puedo hacer es felicitar y mostrar una sonrisa, como All-Might me enseño, y veo que tu cara de confusión cambio a una de felicidad

Aunque por fuera muestre una sonrisa, por dentro estoy sufriendo

 _Porque te perdi para siempre_

Veo que tu y tu ahora "esposo" salen de la iglesia, para dirigirse al salón de fiestas para seguir con la celebración

Todos los demas hacen lo mismo, y se van a dirigir al mismo lugar para celebrar los recien casados

Todos se van, pero yo soy el único que se quedó en la iglesia, totalmente solo

Estaba sentado, llorando demasiado, más cuando me contaba que tenías pareja, mas cuando me intimidaban, mas cuando me dijeron que no poseia un quirk y que no podia convertirme en un heroe

Esto era demasiado

Me arrepiento

Me arrepiento por no poder confesar mis sentimientos

Me arrepiento por ser tan timido

Me arrepiento por haberme callado

Me arrepiento por ser tan conformista

Me arrepiento de TODO

Por no haber hecho todo lo que podia hacer en ese momento

Lo único que siento ahora es arrepentimientos

 _Pero ya es demasiado tarde_

Esto me está matando, este dolor es insoportable, pero no me queda otra cosa que aceptar las cosas

Por mas que duela

Tendre que aceptar que ya te perdi para siempre

Que seas feliz, mi querida Mina

...

...

...

...

Derrepente, siento que una luz cae sobre mis ojos, causando una molestia

Al momento de abrir los ojos, veo que recien esta amaneciendo

Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que no estaba en mi cuarto

Este cuarto es diferente al mío, es color de rosa con algunas decoraciones color verde

¿Como llegué aquí?

Derrepente volteo hacia la derecha a un lado mio y veo que hay un bulto entre las sábanas,a como veo el tamaño del bulto esta del tamaño de una persona

Entonces, entro en pánico

¡¿Acaso me emborrache y me termine acostando con una chica ?!

Veo que la persona a un lado se empieza a mover, al momento en que veo como poco a poco sale de las sabanas,veo un tono rosa

¡Espera, no me digas que es ...!

"¿¡MINA !?"

"Ahhh ... Buenos dias, cariño"

Espera, ¿Cariño? pero ella no se ha casado con el?

Espera, ¿no me digas que ahora soy su amante?

No no no no no, esto esta mal

Es cierto que queria estar con ella, pero no de esta manera, no siendo su amante

Estoy haciendo algo bastante hipócrita, estoy haciendo algo que no me gustaría que me hiciera ami

Y eso es la infielidad

¡Mina esta haciendo infiel a su esposo! y lo mas seguro es que yo la alla incitado hacer esto

Debo hacer algo, debo detener esto, estoy haciendo algo que no me gustaría que me hicieran ami, pero simplemente no se que hacer

"Izu, ¿Que hora es?"

¿Izu? debo admitir que el apodo me agrada,en lo que me pregunta la hora, agarro mi teléfono para ver que hora es

"Son las 8:30"

En lo que le digo la hora, sus ojos se agranda y se levanta de golpe, cosa que me dejo confundido por aquel acto tan repentino

"Izu, levantate, deberías de cambiarte bastante rápido, se te va a hacer tarde en el trabajo, ire abajo a preparar el almuerzo en lo que te cambias"

Cierto, lo olvide por completo, nunca me levanto a esta hora, siempre me levanto temprano para mi rutina de ejercicio

Pero aun así, sigo con la duda de que hace ella aquí conmigo, pero antes de que lo pregunte, ella ya había salido del cuarto

Me quede sentado en la cama, tratando de recordar que había pasado ayer, pero sigo sin recordar nada

Luego, miro hacia mi lado izquierdo, veo que hay un pequeño mueble a un lado de la cama, pero que destaca mucho sobre el mueble es un cuadro con marcos de color dorado.

Por curiosidad, agarro el cuadro para la foto que hay en ella, una vez que vi la foto, estaba más sorprendido

¡Es una foto de yo y Mina casandonos!

No me lo creo, esto debe ser un sueño de mala gana, mi mente está jugando conmigo

Una vez que vi la foto, miro mi dedo, y veo un hermoso anillo de color dorado con una piedra rosa

Luego miro hacia la foto otra vez, y veo que mina también tiene un anillo de color dorado, pero con una piedra de color verde

Una vez que mire la foto de nuevo, como por arte de magia, los recuerdos vinieron hacia mi

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, me case con ella hace exactamente 1 año

Entonces todo lo que vi, fue solo una pesadilla, pero se veia demasiado realista, pero me alegra que todo lo que vi solo allá sido una pesadilla

Ahora que estaba empezando a recordar todo, sentí que ese sueño lo habia tenido antes

Pero no recuerdo cuando, estaba seguro de que ese sueño me hacia familiar, pero cuando fue que. . . .

Y derrepente, lo recorde

La razón por la que estoy con mina ahora mismo

La razón por la cual le declare mis sentimientos a ella cuando eramos jovenes

La razón por la cual hace 1 año le pedí matrimonio y nos casamos

La razon por la cual esta Estamos juntos

Fue por esa pesadilla

Recuerdo que estaba en tercer año en la UA, estabamos a a punto de graduarnos, solo faltaba 1 día para el día de la graduación

Recuerdo que en la noche anterior, estaba tratando de buscar una manera para confesarle mis sentimientos a Mina, pero en ese entonces era bastante inseguro y tenia poca confianza sobre mi mismo, y había decidido mejor que callado

Una vez que decidí dormir, tuve esa pesadilla que acabo de tener hace poco, en donde yo estaba sufriendo por dentro, arrepentido por haberme quedado callado y no poder confesar mis sentimientos

Recuerdo que habia despertado con lágrimas en los ojos

El hecho de ver una Mina estando con otro fue muy desagradable

Yo no queria que pasara eso, recuerdo que por ese sueño decidí confesarle mis sentimientos a Mina en la graduación sin importarme las consecuencias

Recuerdo que cuando me le confese, estaba temblando de nervios, mas de lo que he estado antes

Pero lo que me sorprendió, fue Mina

Ella estaba llorando, pero no estaba llorando porque estaba triste, si no porque estaba muy feliz

Ella me dijo que se sentía lo mismo por mí, pero no me lo habia dicho porque temia que la rechazara y que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por ella

Me abrazó bastante fuerte, diciendome que ha estado esperando mucho por esto y el hecho de que yo sienta lo mismo por ella la hacia llorar de felicidad

Recuerdo que ese mismo día nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aunque algo torpe pero agradable

La verdad nose si estar feliz por haber tenido esa pesadilla si o no

Aunque debo admitir que es bastante horrible

Una vez que termine de recordar todo, me levanto y me cambio de ropa, que se me hace tarde tarde

Una vez que salgo, huelo un rico aroma que proviene de la cocina

Una vez que llego a la cocina, ahi esta ella, con un delantal color verde

Se ve muy hermosa

Decido abrazarla por atras, envolviendo mis brazos en su pansa, mientras pego mi cachete junto con la de ella

"Tan cariñoso como siempre, Izu"

"Te amo, mi querida princesa pinky"

Veo que ella hace un puchero por el apodo, en realidad se ve muy tierna cuando hace eso

Luego de eso, nos dimos un profundo beso

"Yo también te amo, y bastante, mi querido Deku"

En realidad, estoy muy feliz de que ella este a mi lado

 **Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, si no es un autor respetuoso Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Este es mi primer fanfic que hago en la vida, en realidad es muy nuevo, así que un consejo, con mucho gusto se agradecere**

 **asi que porfavor no sean rudos conmigo: 'v**

 **Aún así, Gracias por haberlo tenido en este Fanfic, nos veremos hasta la próxima**


End file.
